The various techniques exist for secure content distribution. Such techniques include password protection of content (e.g., password protection of a document or media file), access restrictions associated with content (e.g., username and password requirements associated with a web portal) and so on. Some of the techniques require proprietary software or middleware executed at a client device. Other techniques require real-time user authentication via an authentication server or other device connected to a client via a network such as the Internet.